


I Wish For a Lovely Winter

by CreampuffStrawberry



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, High School AU, I find that this ship is so rare, I'll write more, Some Cursing, but i love it, more stories and more chapters, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffStrawberry/pseuds/CreampuffStrawberry
Summary: SeeU is a transfer student at a Japanese high school of talented singers. A group of girls like to bully her, and just so happen to be friends with the most popular girl at school - Hatsune Miku. Who also just so happens to end up being SeeU's crush. With winter coming up soon, students are all working on a singing performance before they go off on break. What could happen?





	1. Meet Me on Stage

SeeU stood outside the high school building. Dread bubbled in her as she hated it. This place was filled with people who either hated her or just ignored her. It was hard. Not only did she have to deal with school work, but she had to deal with rude people and gross lunches…

Oh she missed South Korea. Her parents thought it to be great to send a 16-year-old off to Japan to study. They made her stay with a family friend, who was possibly the laziest person she’d ever met. Her name was IA and she was about 24. IA worked from home on her laptop, when she wasn’t sleeping. Most of the cooking and housework was taken up by SeeU, except for the off chance that IA wasn’t tired. Dinner was a distant time, IA would usually make of some food for herself and leave SeeU to make something herself.. SeeU had heard while learning about Japan before going, that dinner was important to Japanese, but that didn’t seem to matter to IA.

And the food stunk. To her, it wasn’t all that great, but the sweets definitely were! Though, unfortunately she couldn’t have very many. Sure IA had sweets around the house, but those were _hers_ , and SeeU was not going to steal. Every other week her parents would send her packages and some money to spend. Often she’d waste it away on sweets to satisfy herself, and due to it, she’d buy so many and have little to eat. It made money tight.

SeeU sighed, bracing herself as her white outdoor shoes tapped on the concrete walkway, towards the school. Students all in the boring old school uniform were in groups talking to each other, laughing and generally have a good time together.

Walking straight up to her locker, she opened it to find a white piece of paper drop out onto the ground. Scooping up the paper, SeeU opened it, staring at the note.  
It was a rude one… Holding back any tears, she crumpled it up and tossed it aside, leaving it on the ground. Dragging her shoes from the locker, she dropped them with a loud clack and stepped on the heels to pull off her outside shoes. Shoving her feet into her school shoes, she bent over to pick up the other ones.

“Hey look! It’s weird cat girl!” SeeU felt something hit the back of her head, ramming her face into her locker.  
“Oww!” SeeU cried, pushing from the locker when the presser left the back of her head.

“Just leave me alone.” SeeU moaned, rubbing her face in pain.

“Why? What’s so fun in that?” The girl bullying SeeU grinned. SeeU looked up at her. She had bright yellow hair, clipped up with white hair clips. Her name was Rin, and she was a bitch.

“What’s so fun about making fun of me?” SeeU retorted, closing her locker. Rin pulled something out of her pocket, and moved her hands around SeeU’s head. “What are you doing?!”

“Someone’s being a bad kitty.” Rin smirked as SeeU grabbed her neck and pulled at the collar on her neck that Rin put on her.

“Hey, seriously!” SeeU whined, reaching around to take it off, when she felt a strike of pain hit her. SeeU jumped, grabbing at the fattest part of the collar. “I-A shock collar?!” SeeU shouted, digging her fingers into the buckle on the collar. Another shock hit her.

“Oh…” SeeU moaned, crying. Rin laughed at her, pocketing the controller. SeeU immediately tore at the collar, trying to get it off before Rin could cause anymore pain to her.  
SeeU sat there, crying on the floor, as Rin walked away from her. Rin was the worst. Lots of people here hated her, just because she was from somewhere else.

SeeU rubbed her face, standing up and walked towards one of the bathrooms. She leaned over the sink, staring at the mirror at her reflection.  
Her cat ears weren’t even real, they were just speakers, and they linked up to her favorite costume, which perfectly displayed the sound waves of the songs and she could even broadcast the songs with her speakers.

Everyone in this school was known for singing, which was one of the reasons her parents sent her to this school; SeeU loved singing.  
Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands and pooled water into her hands and splashed her face before rubbing it. Her face hurt.

Sighing, she fixed her uniform and patted her hair down. Rubbing her hand on her neck, she sighed, knowing this was how it was going to be.

Leaving the bathroom, she walked along the hall, looking at her watch on her wrist. It wasn’t time for class yet, so she had some time to herself. She walked up stairs to the roof, intending to see her crush; the most popular girl in school: Hatsune Miku.  
She wasn’t mean, but she was much of a diva. Often she’d get what she wanted and everyone would pay attention to her. Everyone looked up to her, she was an amazing singer, and was cute to match. Ever since that day she’d first met Miku, it’d never been the same. It was a little awkward too, not that great of a first impression, but she was nice as a diva could be.

Reaching the top of the school, she looked across the roof and saw Miku. She was standing with her usual crowd: Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Lin and… Rin. Yes, they were all rude to her. But Miku seemed to be the closest to Luka.

“Miku-Chan…” SeeU said to herself, staring at the teal haired girl before her. She was always early to school and everyone loved her. But not as much as SeeU.

Miku and her often rebellious nature. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted to. Hanging out in popular spots. Partying every other day. Acting her singing and dancing when the school got together. She’d wear pink bows to contrast her teal hair and eyes, which bursted with color, puffed so perfectly. With such long hair, SeeU would question how she maintained it so well, but with her hip length curls, she knew what it was like. Often Miku would add a little something to her outfit to make the school uniform less dule. And because of that, SeeU started wearing her ears and wearing a bracelet on her wrist, just like Miku.

It was some cheap bracelet she’d bought at the register when she’d gotten some sweets one time, but it was cute. It had little kitty faces buffered by beads and was a fading pink color. Not orange like her favorite color, but the color of the jewels on Miku’s bracelet.

SeeU smiled, sitting on a bench on the roof. She had all class to stare at Miku, after all Miku sat in front of her in class. Pulling out a notebook from her bag, she flipped open to the only thing she’d written in it: song lyrics. She’d bought the notebook last week as something she could store all of her thoughts into, she had a laptop, but writing it was more natural. Song lyrics about love sure fit there. Of course it was a love song directed at Miku, but she’d never sing it to anyone.

Flipping past a few empty pages she started to sketch a doodle of a faces on the page. I chibi esk drawing of her and Miku. Miku, Miku, Miku.... SeeU doodled a kitty near the drawing.

Suddenly the bell for class rang, so she shoved it away and hurried down stairs to her classroom. Seating herself at her desk, she hugged her bag, waiting for the other students to come in. Joy rushed over SeeU when Miku walked in, and she pressed to the back of her chair, lowering her gaze. She loved her, but it was hard to look at her without wanted to scream in joy and hug her. But that was to be certain to scare the daylights out of her.

SeeU curled her legs around each other and stared at her desk. As much as she loved Miku in front of her, she was unable to pay enough attention to class sometimes and would often not understand what was happening.

* * *

Class bell rang and now it was lunch time. SeeU shoved her things into her bag and stood up. Most people had already left the room. SeeU started to walk and felt something hard under her foot. She stepped back and looked down to see Miku’s bracelet on the ground.

Bending down, she scooped up the gold bracelet and looked it over. It was okay? As SeeU stood up, she looked over the gems, watching the pink crystals sparkle in the lights. She noticed a crack in one of them and started to panick. That was her fault! SeeU stepped on it, so cracking it was going to be here fault. She’d notice. She’d kill her. Miku would never love her. Miku would hate her. But she couldn’t keep it. That’d be _worse_. Plant the bracelet somewhere she’d find it and go from there.

SeeU shoved the bracelet into her bag and walked out of class. “Lunch time, lunch time!” SeeU sang, skipping lightly in step, heading to the stairs to go and eat on the roof. Most people would go to the cafeteria or thing to eat lunch, but SeeU liked the roof, it was quiet up there for the most part and had been a perfect place to practice singing where no one could hear her.

SeeU flopped on the bench near by and dug out a sweet from her bag and held in with her teeth as she pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page with her song lyrics on it. Dragging her hand across the page, she felt the korean symbol’s texture from pressing into the page with her pen.  
Taking a bite out of her sweet, she wrote down some more lyrics  she’d come up with, lightly humming the song to herself as she ate. After today’s events, she’d come of with more she could relate to the feeling of being in love with Miku.

SeeU brushed aside a few crumbs that managed to land on the note book and smiled, poping the rest of the treat into her mouth. Dusting off her hands she pulled out her laptop and crossed her legs in front of her, tapping her foot as she unlocked it with her password.

Opening up her sound mixing program, she chewed on another sweet, tapping her fingers. Once it popped up she opened her work and glanced at her lyrics, humming the rhythm again. SeeU reached up her hair and grabbed the end of the cord to her cat ear speakers and pulled the retractable cord out and plugged it into the laptop.

Making the volume a reasonable level, she pressed play on the song and let it play. Smiling she bobbed her head to the music, thinking of the lyrics. Noticing a part that could use some work. SeeU started to mess around with the part, when she played it again.

Suddenly a door near her opened causing SeeU to quickly pause her music and listen.

“Oh, where is it?!” It was Miku.

SeeU, leaned over to look and saw Miku looking around, seemingly searching. Was she looking for her bracelet? SeeU shoved her hand into the pocket with Miku’s bracelet in it. Intending to just toss it away from her for Miku to find, but she couldn’t find it! SeeU became frantic, when she stood up, but realized her laptop was still in her lap she caught it and placed it next to her. Standing up, she found herself pulled back and turned to see her laptop being pulled up by her.

Sighing, SeeU unplugged her ears and placed her laptop down.  
“What are you doing?” SeeU heard behind her, making SeeU jump and whip around, causing the cord to her ears to fly, smacking her.

“I-oh wah? Me?” SeeU said awkwardly. “Oh… I was making a song!” SeeU smiled, placing her hand on her head as she yanked the cord. Suddenly the retractable cord flew up and gave a smack on her face. “Ow!”

“Oh.. Okay?” Miku sounded weirded out much to SeeU’s dismay. “Well, have you seen my bracelet?”

“Bracelet?!” SeeU said a little enthusiastically, she blush, holding her hand on her mouth, giggling embarrassed.

“Yeah, the one I wear all the time.” Miku looked at her wrist. “I mean, like it’s gold with little pink gems.” Miku elaborated, assuming SeeU had never really seen it.

“Gold, gold.” SeeU pretended to think. “Nope!”

“Oh.” Miku just turned without saying a word and left to go down stairs to keep looking.

SeeU placed a hand on her chest and made a bubble with her mouth, blushing as she sighed, giggling. “Oh…”She laughed, moving back to her seat. “I talked to her!” She cheered at the minor triumph, sitting back with her laptop to keep working.

SeeU shifted her bag and something fell out with a clack. “Oh…” SeeU leaned down to pick up whatever it was and was frightened to see it was the bracelet. “Shit!” SeeU cursed, scooping it up and frantically looked it over. SeeU sighed, seeing that the gem that was previously cracked was the only one.

The bell for class rang, SeeU jumped, shoving the bracelet into the pocket again and closing her laptop and putting it in there too. She turned and hurried down the stairs to class.

SeeU let out a sigh as she plopped down on her chair, slowing her heart, opening up her bag and taking out her things.

Once everyone had entered the class again, SeeU found herself lost to her thoughts. As the teacher talked at the front of the class. Humming to herself she looked over her song lyrics, going over the lines to see if they were right and good for use.

“What are you doing?” SeeU jumped, almost falling out of her chair as she let out a squeak.

“Wha- what?” She chattered, staring wide eyed at Miku, who was staring at SeeU confused and surprised by her.

“Um… Not you, but…” Miku pointed down at SeeU’s desk.

SeeU froze up, staring at her, feeling her face pale and blush red. “I-Hu.” She looked behind her to see another student looking confused. “S-sorry…” SeeU dropped her head.

“What’s this?” Miku picked up SeeU’s notebook, looking at what she wrote.

“H-hey! Give it back!” SeeU reached for it, embarrassed.

“What?” Miku turned it, squinting at the words. “I don’t understand it”

“I…. It’s” SeeU perked up. She didn’t understand it! It was in Koren and Miku knew Japanese. “That’s be because it’s in a different language. Koren”

“No shit.” Miku dropped it back on her desk. “What’s it say.”

SeeU blushed again. “U-um…. I’m not telling you.”

Miku made a face and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She turned.

SeeU held her face, leaning on her desk, groaning. How could she fuck up that badly? She became such a mess talking to her. But she was glad to know another language that Miku didn’t know. Miku may be bilingual, but she only knew Japanese and english.

See felt a jab at her head and looked up. “Hey. Class’s over. Teacher wants to talk to you.” A random student was standing in front of her. She looked over at the teacher and nodded to the other student.

“Oh… Th-thank you.” SeeU grabbed her belongings and stood up, walking towards the teacher.

“SeeU…” The teacher started. SeeU didn’t really have a last name, so she was only know by name.

“Y-yes?” She stared, hugging her notebook.

“What is this?” the teacher held out a paper towards SeeU, which she took.

“My work?” She looked puzzled, looking from the page.

“What does it say?”

SeeU looked down at the page, confused. “Um… Oh.” The page was written in Korean, not Japanese. “I’ll sorry. I’ll rewrite it.”

“Are you sure you know Japanese we enough to be at this school?”

“What?  Y-yes. I’m so sorry, I’ll rewrite it, just don’t fail me. I-I’m just not used to writing like this, g-give me time.” SeeU pulled the paper close as the teacher sighed.

“Alright, practice at home.”

“I-I will.” SeeU nodded, turning and leaving the classroom, red. Now she just needed to go to her locker, change her shoes and leave.

Reaching the first floor, she walked down the hall towards the lockers and dragged her gaze along the lockers til she found hers. Looking around, she found herself alone. “Wha?” The school was busy or something? Unless everyone had left early while she was talking or they were… _Practicing!_

SeeU squealed in panic as she realized the school was currently practicing singing, and she wasn’t there. Slamming her locker with her hand, she ran down the hallway and made way for the gym.

Saturday was the day of the performance, and she still had to sign up for the solo list, because she wanted to perform her song. In korean…

SeeU sighed, and tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she ran into the door when she tried to go in. “Owwie…” SeeU whined, rubbing her head. “What?” She placed her ear against the door and tried to listen, but didn’t hear anything. “Why is...:” Students looked over at her, some students holding mops, buckets and trash bags.

“Oh…” She lower her hands from the door, looking at the students, staring at her.

SeeU blushed, extremely embarrassed, having the urge to just run away and hide. Practice wasn’t until after clean up, and she looked like a total dummy

Swallowing her fear, she walked away from the building and started to walk towards the school building to start work. Digging in a storage closet she decided she wanted to help with the trash and walked towards the closest class. Inside was a group of girls laughing and talking to each to each other. SeeU froze when she realized it was Rin and her friends.

The soles of her shoes squeaked on the ground as she backed up to leave the room, and get away from them. The group looked over at her and Rin grinned at her.

“Hey kitty cat!” Rin shouted as SeeU bolted down the hall to get away from the group. “Hey!” Rin shouted as her friends ran after SeeU and Rin followed behind.

“Just leave me alone! I’ve never done anything!” SeeU cried, running down the hallway to get away from the group. “Please!”

The group chased her over to the gym, making her pull and slam on the door in fear when the door suddenly opened. SeeU flung herself through the door only to be met with pain as she ran right into someone inside.

“Ow! Damn watch where you’re going!” The person complained as SeeU looked at them, and was startled to see Miku on the ground.

“I’m sorry!!” SeeU cried as she got up and ran past Miku deeper into the gym, crying.

Miku looked behind her confused, then rolled her eyes. “Really, can’t even help me stand up?!” Miku dusted her skirt as she got up and puffed her hair aside and was going to go back to the stage when more people came in.

“Hey, can you help us?” Rin asked.

“What help you? I’m not cleaning.” Miku growled walking towards the stage as SeeU ran backstage.

“No. With her.” Rin pointed towards the stage.

“What? SeeU-chan?”

“Yeah. She got away from us when we tried to mess with her. Can you get her to come here and maybe help us?”

Miku looked at her friends confused as she stood there, just wanting to go back and practice. Miku stared a Luka in surprise and disturbance.

“Mess with her?” Miku spoke softly.

“Yeah? She’s weird. It’s really fun though.” Rin giggled, thinking of all the mean things they’d done to her before.

Miku glared at them, stepping back. “No! I’m not bully someone.” Miku crossed her arms.

“Why?” Luka held up her arms shrugging.

Miku stared at them, angry at them bullying people. “Leave.”

“Come on M-” Rin was interrupted.

“Leave the gym.” Miku said sternly, as they all glanced at each other before sighing and leaving with annoyed comments and remarks from each.

The door slammed shut and Miku looked down and sighed, lifting up her arm with her gold bracelet and sighed. “I can’t believe them.”

SeeU stared at Miku as Miku had her back turned to the stage, staring in surprise. When Miku started to turn towards the stage again, she gasped and ducked behind the wall again, pressing her back into the wall.

“Hey. Um…” Miku called. “SeeU-chan.”

SeeU stared at the wall across from her, heart beating as she felt her weight hold her.

“I-It’s okay. You can come out now. Th-they’re gone.” Miku called, her shoes making an echo in the gym.

SeeU shook as she stepped from the wall and started to walk out onto the stage, making it to the middle as though she was going to perform.

“I’m sorry my… “friends” were so mean to you.” Miku said, walking up to the stage, towards the false stage. “I had no idea.”

SeeU stared at Miku. She was being so nice to her, and wasn’t her usual diva self.

“Okay.” SeeU said, having no more spoken, for she had no voice to say, stunned by it all.

“You can leave now. I’ll make sure they’ll leave you alone. Right now I still have to practice.” Miku stepped up the steps in front of the false stage, making a clacking echo sound.

“If you want I can walk you home after I practice?” Miku offered as she slowly walked up to SeeU.

SeeU stared at the minty teal haired girl. She was so close. She could just step up and kiss her, but… that’d be weird.

“I-I’d like that thank you.” SeeU bowed a bit, thankful that Miku was going to help her. Turning SeeU started to make her way towards the side of the stage, delighted to watch Miku practice.

“Where are you going?” Miku ask, stopping SeeU making her turn and look at Miku again.

“Just the side of the stage.” SeeU said, smiling at her.

“You could sit in front of the stage.” Miku motioned making SeeU look down.

“No I’m fine. I’ll just sit here.” SeeU moved over and sat near on of the curtains on a chair that was meant for practice.

“Okay.” Miku nodded, her features sharpened as she looked towards the empty gym, her eyes closed. SeeU’s heart raced as she stared, smiling at the girl as she waited. Miku let out a sigh and opened her eyes, letting her face relax and look happy.

A pause and then Miku started to sing. SeeU gripped her hands together watching the girl, listening to her voice. It was amazing, nothing like she’s heard before at all. She’d heard Miku sing before, but never like this! She sounded so different. So sweet. It was like a different person, that she was faking her voice during school performances both ensemble and solo. Was she nervous? How. Miku was amazing! She could look at anyone and they’d think she was the most perfect person ever, but she sounded so new.

Miku twirled around as the end of her song as though she was out in a flower field or something, just dancing to herself, singing to herself. SeeU started clapping making Miku leap and turn towards her. Miku smiled, and looked away from SeeU when she stopped clapping.

“That was great Miku-chan! I’ve never heard you sing like that before!”

“Thanks. I… I sound better when I sing alone.

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for walking me home Miku-chan!” SeeU thanked, delighted to be home safe. The sun was starting to lower and it was getting late.

“Hey, I could walk with you to school tomorrow if you like?”

“Wha- Really?!” Miku nodded her head.

“Yeah. I’d like to if you don’t mind.”

“Wh-why?”

Miku looked down. “I don’t like those girls being mean to you.”

SeeU stared at her and smiled slowly. “Okay. If you wanna, you can.”

“Cool. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Okay.” SeeU nodded and turned towards her house, waving to her. “Bye-bye!”

Miku waved back smiling until SeeU went inside and closed the door before walking towards her house.

SeeU looked around down stairs, pulling off her shoes at the door. “Hello? IA? You home?” SeeU called, walking inside. Spotting IA asleep on the couch with the TV on she sighed and rolled her eyes, walking towards her room. “I mean of course you’re home.” SeeU said to herself as she opened the room to her door and dropped her school bag down and sighed.

“What today then….” SeeU said to herself as she took off her school uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes.

“What do we have?” She asked herself, walking out of her room towards the kitchen to make food.

 

\-----


	2. A Better Day or a Better Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry if there are mistakes. I finished this a while back and meant to edit it, and I did a little. I just wanted to get it out finally because it's finished.

SeeU brushed her shirt and skirt, looking at herself in the mirror. Today she was happy. Finally she’d not be alone. She’d get to talk to someone on the way to school and maybe the rest of the day. She smiled, picking up her hair brush and brushing it a few more times before placing it back down and twirling around to get her school bag.  
SeeU sniffed. She smelled food? Looking at her room’s door she could smell something being cooked? Was IA actually cooking this morning?  
SeeU ignored her bag and walked out of her room smelling the air, looking towards the kitchen to in fact see IA standing, cooking something. SeeU smiled walking in. Could this day get any better?  
“You’re actually making breakfast?” SeeU ask, IA looking towards SeeU.  
“Actually, I’m making you lunch!” IA responded, seeming chiper and awake. What happened? Was SeeU dreaming? She hoped not.  
“Oh. Well, that’s good too.” SeeU smiled, watching the women move around the kitchen, when her eyes landed on the box that the food was being placed into. It wasn’t her box that she’d use everyday back when she lived in Korea. Her mother originally made her lunch, but once SeeU’s sister -- Uni -- had reached 15, she had started making lunch for both herself and SeeU.  
SeeU smiled to herself thinking about her family back in Korea. Uni would have gone to Japan too, but she’d already got out of highschool and was in college now, so there wasn’t really any way she could. But it would make life here more bearable.  
“Here!” IA said, placing the wrapped up box into SeeU’s hand. She smiled, staring at the fabric.  
“Thank you IA! I haven’t had one of these in months!”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m busy you know…” IA held her head, frowning.  
“It’s okay! I’m just glad you made it for me!” SeeU smiled, holding the box as she walked back to her room and grabbed her bag.  
“You seem happier today? What’s up with you?” IA questioned, moving some things around in the kitchen.  
“Ah, Well I made a friend yesterday at school! She’s walking with me this morning!” SeeU responded, heading towards the door.  
“Oh that’s nice.” IA responded, opening a cabinet and grabbing something.  
“Well… I’ll see you after school IA.”  
“Wait.” IA walked over holding out a packaged sweet in her hand.  
“Huh?” SeeU stared at IA’s hand. “You’re giving me one of your sweets?”  
“Yeah?” IA grabbed SeeU’s hand and placed the sweet in her hand.  
“Well thank you again!” SeeU smiled with a giggle and started for the door, slipping on her shoes quickly.  
“Have a good day.”  
“You too!” SeeU stepped outside and was surprised to see Miku sitting on the porch of her house.  
“Oh. Hello Miku!” SeeU said, stepping up behind her. Miku whipped her head around and stood up.  
“Oh hey. Finally.” Miku responded, dusting the butt of her skirt as she held her belongings.  
“Sorry. I was talking to my “Aunt”.” SeeU responded, stepping up to Miku as they started to walk.  
“Oh.” Miku looked over at SeeU as she opened the sweet IA had handed her.  
“She’s not really my aunt. A family friend, but she’s like a sister to my mom.” SeeU explained, taking a bit of the sweet, chewing.  
“I don’t really know much of my family. It’s kinda just me.”  
“Huh?” SeeU turned, eating. “Do you leave alone?”  
Miku sighed, looking down, arms rising to cross. “Kinda.”  
“Oh…” SeeU looked at her sweet, broke a piece off and held it over towards Miku.  
Miku looked uncaringly at the piece and shook her head. “No thank you.”  
SeeU shrugged and popped it into her mouth as they entered the gates of the school.  
Miku and SeeU walked towards the entrance of the school as students talked to each other around them. SeeU looked at the others a smile on her face as she walked next to the frowning, serious Miku. SeeU spotted the group of girls and Kaito talking to each other. SeeU looked away frowning.  
Miku glanced over and glared at her group as they entered the building. SeeU went to her locker and opened it while Miku stood next to her, leaning on the lockers as she crossed her arms.  
“Huh? Aren’t you gonna change your shoes?” SeeU questioned as she pulled hers off.  
“No.” Miku pulled her foot up. “Mine are already on.” SeeU stared as her foot.  
“Oh.” SeeU responded, as she slipped her shoes on and stood up.  
SeeU smiled as Miku followed beside her. “Where are we going?” SeeU asked, walking down the hall with Miku.  
“Umm… The gym…” Miku responded as they went through the back doors towards the gym.  
“Oh? Don’t you want to hang out on the roof.?”  
“That’s where Rin and her friends hang out.” SeeU looked at Miku like she was weird, but then remembered Rin was mean to her.  
“Oh. Alright.” SeeU looked ahead of them towards the gym as Miku walked ahead to open the gym.  
“How are we getting in?” Miku swung a key up as she grabbed the handle of the door as she put it in.  
“With a key.” Miku said, as the door clicked and she opened the door, pushing it so SeeU could walk in behind her.  
“How’d you get the key?!” Seeu asked walking into the dark gym.  
“I got permission to go in here to practice whenever I want to.” Miku said spinning the key ring on her finger as she lead SeeU to the stage.  
“How?” SeeU asked, surprised. She felt like she was breaking into the building.  
“My parents are pretty persuasive. I’m rich. I’m the most popular person at this school.” Miku listed off as she walked on stage, heading to the back.  
SeeU crouched as she stepped up the steps to the stage. “I wish I was rich like you. I could get what I wanted…” SeeU said, looking around as the stage lights turned on.  
“Yeah, yeah. But that doesn’t mean it’s all that fun…” Miku said, coming back from the curtin.  
SeeU walked towards the back, headed towards the chair she sat on yesterday to not find it. SeeU looked around. “Why?”  
Miku sighed, petting her hair. “At some point getting everything seems useless.” She looked towards SeeU as she happened to find a rolling chair. “Like you can get everything at a glance.”  
SeeU sat down on the chair, and crossed her shins at her ankles. “Well… I just want enough to have food all the time. Have all the things I need. And get pretty clothes and things when I want to.” SeeU explained, thinking about the joys of it all.  
“Well it’s different when it’s given to you. It’s much more satisfying to work for it.” Miku sighed as SeeU sat back on her chair, bag and lunch in her lap as she looked at her bag.  
“I guess so…” SeeU responded as Miku stood center stage as SeeU opened up her bag.  
Digging out her notebook, SeeU looked at her lyrics, as Miku started to practice singing to the empty gym.  
SeeU smiled, brushing her hand over the Korean as yesterday’s lunch. Miku was quite someone. The day she ran into her after Rin and company had bothered her, she fell way too hard for her. She was pretty, stood for herself, gave to others when least expected, prided things, and thought about things in a way SeeU didn’t. Sure it’d been just yesterday when they even started to hang out with each other. But things she said were… honest.  
SeeU stared at Miku in the white stage lights, watching her sway slightly as she rolled in the lyrics to the song she sung. A sweet sound to it. She looked down at her notebook again, fingers petting the doodle she did yesterday.  
Miku sighed and looked down at her wrist again, and rubbed her face. Looking over towards SeeU, she watched the blonde look at her notebook. SeeU looked up and smiled, waving. Miku whipped her head around again, fiddling with her braclet.  
SeeU bounced in her chair, looking at her song. “Hey.”  
Miku jumped slightly, looking over again. “Yeah?”  
“Can… Can I sign up for the solo performance still?”  
“Y-Yeah…?” Miku responded, walking towards SeeU at a slightly fast pace, heading behind her. SeeU rocked forward and watched Miku, turning herself to look behind her. “On this…” Miku started, coming back with a clipboard. “ You can sign up.” She held out the clipboard towards SeeU. Looking at her face SeeU reached out a hand to accept it with a smile.  
“Thank you!” SeeU said, pulling the clipboard into her lap, studying the list to see what she had to write. Miku walked ahead, as SeeU set her things aside, to write down on the board. Miku stretched in the center of the stage, swinging a foot in front of her. While SeeU wrote, clacking of shoed feet echoed from the stage as Miku started to dance. SeeU looked up surprised as she watched the girl dance across the stage. Amused but also impressed she found the lack of music bizarre.  
Dropping the clipboard to the ground the pen bounced with it as she got up and grabbed her bag and whipped out her laptop and flopped back making her chair roll back a bit with her as she opened it and typed in her password for her account. As her finger dragged along the track pad and opened up the program she used for music, her other hand went up and pulled the cord from her speaker cat ears and plugged them into the port. She opened up her song she’d been working on and started to play it.  
Miku stopped dancing and looked at SeeU, who looked back, smiling as she held her thumb up towards her. Miku smiled back and turned towards the invisible audience, and started to dance along the music that came out of SeeU’s cat ears, taking on a song she’d never heard before and dancing to it. SeeU smiled wide, laughing herself in joy as Miku smiled along, dancing to it and predicting the upcoming notes.  
Miku huffed, stopping suddenly as the song simplely cut off. Miku looked over at SeeU rather confused as to why it stopped. SeeU looked down at her laptop and looked at the part where it was just cut off.  
“Sorry. I never finished the song…” SeeU announced, pulling her legs up on the chair’s seat. Miku walked over, shoes clacking on the stage as she leaned to see.  
“That was a pretty good song.” She complimented as she stared at the program and all the parts where SeeU had added to the song.  
“Oh, why thank you.” SeeU responded, a pale pink blush on her cheeks.  
Miku stood up straight and twirled around making her hair curl around her like a hoop.  
“Wanna do a duet instead?” Miku offered, turning her head back to SeeU. SeeU looked up a hand on her chin as her finger traced the trackpads layout.  
“Sure.” SeeU picked up the solo clipboard and Miku immediately took it from her and started to flip the papers up. Miku held out her hand towards SeeU as she stared at the board.  
SeeU stared at her hand confused before hesitantly placing her hand into Miku’s.  
“What? I wanted the pen.” Miku said making SeeU whip her hand back quickly blushing a rose color.  
“I-I’m sorry, I thought…..” SeeU snatched up the pen and put it into Miku’s hand, embarrassed and flustered, she sat back in her chair.  
“What’s the name of your song?” Miku asked.  
SeeU looked down at her notebook and blinked. She didn’t have a name for it yet. “I don’t have a name for it yet.”  
“Can I see it?”  
“It’s in Korean.”  
“Right.” Miku looked down at the clipboard. “Could... “ Miku stopped thinking. “What if we sang it in two languages at once?”  
“That would get confusing and most of the lyrics are…” SeeU looked down at her laptop, staring at the program she used for the audio portion of the song. “Kind… about someone.”  
“Oh? Who’s that?”  
SeeU pulled her laptop up towards her and hid her mouth. “I-I can’t tell you.”  
Miku moved her hands towards SeeU who shrunk back into the chair and pulled her legs back, one leg only barely covering her butt. Miku stood back and sighed.  
“How are we gonna do a duet then?” Miku asked, sighing.  
“How about I....” SeeU smiled behind her laptop, proud that she could work with Miku for this performance. “Make the song and sing it, while you dance to it?” SeeU suggested, pushing the laptop towards her bend up legs as her heels rested on the edge. She knew this way, the lyrics would be unknown to those who didn’t know Korean and Miku won’t know it was about her.  
“Well you’re gonna have to finish the song.” Miku pointed out.  
“So? Maybe you could help me? I’ve only been working on it for a week.”  
“And a title.”  
“I’ll come up with something.” SeeU nodded, lowering her legs and laying back on the chair.  
Miku looked down and thought. Suddenly the class bell rang, startling the two girls. SeeU sprang up from her chair pulled the cord of her speakers loose and slammed her laptop shut, shoving it into her bag as she stood up. Miku went back and placed the clipboard and pen where it belongs.  
SeeU stood up and pulled her bag along as Miku snagged hers up and they both walked off stage together.  
Leading through the hallways, SeeU and Miku walked into their class and walked towards their seats. SeeU was surprised to find a flower in a vase on her desk. She smiled, tilting her head at it as she approached her desk.  
“How pretty!” SeeU commented, and placed a finger under a petal. Miku snatched up the vase suddenly, pulling the flower towards herself.  
“Not that pretty.” Miku snotted, SeeU turned towards Miku surprised and hurt.  
“Hey! That’s my flower!” SeeU cried, reaching for it, which Miku moved back away from her grasp.  
Miku glared towards a giggling Rin who was amused. “Trust me.” Miku started, pulling the flower from the vase and setting the vase down on her own desk. “You don’t want this flower.” Miku dropped the flower and ground it to the floor.  
“Miku!” SeeU yelled, hurt that she destroyed her flower, making tears peak in her eyes. “Why did you do that!”  
Miku turned towards SeeU and looked ashamed, but before Miku could explain, SeeU ran away from her out of the classroom, covering her face.  
Rin’s laughing could be heard as she cackled loudly at SeeU’s reaction. Miku growled and turned, throwing the vase towards Rin. Rin stopped laughing and ducked. Rin looked over towards the shattered vase on the ground, then turned to Miku and chuckled.  
“Who threw that!” Miku looked towards the teacher, as Rin yelled out her name, now realising what she’d did.  
Meanwhile SeeU was hiding in the girls’ bathroom, rubbing her face dry. She stared at her face in the mirror and blinked, another tear rolling out. She rubbed that one away. “I’m such a cry baby…” SeeU mumbled, sniffing.  
She looked down at the sink and thought about Miku. Why did she do that? Why did she ruin the flower? Sighing she looked at herself again and rubbed her face again. Turning on the sink she pooled some water into cup hands and carefully splashed water at her face to make it feel less raw.  
Stepping back from the sink she sniffed and sighed, dragging her hands along her skirt to dry her hands and flatten it.  
“Okay, SeeU. Come on.” She breathed, and turned to step out of the bathroom and headed to class.  
\--  
The bell rang again, this time for lunch. SeeU hadn’t seen Miku since she ran away from her before class. She packed her things and left the room clutching her arm as though she’s cold, walking up the steps to the roof of the school.  
“Hey…” SeeU jumped and turned, both feet and different steps. Miku was walking towards her, and SeeU sighed, turning towards her.  
“I’m sorry…” Miku started coming up the steps. “But I can explain…” Miku pulled some of her hair behind her ear as she walked. “I didn’t want to see them win.” Miku stopped a step below SeeU.  
“Wha…. What do you mean?” SeeU stepped both feet to the same step.  
“The flower…” Miku looked down. “It’s a tradition to place flowers on the desk of the deceased.”  
“What? I’m not dead?”  
“No. But they want you dead.”  
SeeU was shocked, was this true? It couldn’t be? Why would they? What did she ever do? A tear came to her eye as she stared at Miku, shocked.  
“Wh…. are you sure?”  
Miku simply responded by nodding her head slowly. SeeU stared at her and glanced up behind her before crying more and turning to dash up the stairs, Miku jumped and looked up before running after her. SeeU held the railings tightly, afraid of tripping but was only met to doing just that, dropping her bag and falling on the steps, tumbling back down.  
Miku ran up to SeeU who was laying on the floor, crying and holding her head in a manner as to protect herself. “Are you… Okay?!” Miku kneeled down and stared at the blonde girl below her who was crying rather hard. It hurt Miku to see this. “SeeU…..”  
“Oh… Miku.” SeeU stopped, gasping for air through her sobs.”I’m not okay.”  
“Alright. I… I’ll take you to the nurse.” Miku grabbed SeeU’s arm and started to stand as SeeU carefully stood up with her, cringing as she gripped onto Miku’s arm.  
“Owie..” SeeU looked over at her bag and frowned, staring at it. “I-Is my laptop okay?!” She worried, moving away from Miku.  
“No, come on.” Miku said pulling back at her. SeeU raised a brow.  
“But-”  
“Come on..” Miku pulled her aside before quickly retrieving SeeU’s bag and bringing it back.  
SeeU stared at Miku, frowning as she looked down.  
Miku pulled her up and started to lead her down to the nurse slowly, watching ahead.  
Once they reached the room, the nurse looked over to them and approached.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, holding her arms out towards them. SeeU leaned on Miku as she removed her hand.  
“She fell down the stairs.” Miku explained when SeeU didn’t. The nurse gave a sympathetic face, and looked over SeeU.  
“Do you need anything?” The nurse asked SeeU, who just stared back at the nurse. SeeU stayed quiet and looked down at her legs.  
“I-I guess just an ice pack?” She replied, keeping her gaze down. The nurse and Miku looked at each other, but the nurse nodded and walked away to go and get something for her. Miku glanced at SeeU and followed behind the nurse.  
SeeU sat down on the nearest bed, creating a curtain for her face with her long curly blonde hair. She felt like such an idiot. She barely knew most customs in Japan and constantly found herself in trouble, made fun off or screwing up. Yes she knew Japanese, but she wasn’t that great at writing it, and knowing a language doesn’t mean you know the customs and culture of the place.  
SeeU teared up and placed her hands on her face, wiping away the tears.  
“Here.” A gentle voice said, causing SeeU to look up from her lap, but still try to hide her reddened face behind her hair. Miku was holding out a wrapped ice pack towards her.  
“Th… thank you.” SeeU sniffed, taking the item from her hand. Lowering her head again she pushed the ice into her head, cooling it. It kinda hurt, but also felt pretty nice.  
SeeU was leaned over as someone sat down on the bed beside her. It was probably Miku, and that was confirmed when a hand placed itself on her back and rubbed it up and down. Instead of calming her it made her start to sob instead. Miku frowned, keeping her hand on her back as she watched SeeU cry.  
After a little while the ice slipped from her hand and fell the ground as she looked up. Miku started to get up to [pick it back up for her, but was stopped when a hand was placed on her arm. SeeU was looking at her, pouting, and teary eyed.  
Miku lowered her eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”  
SeeU blinked, looked down and threw herself at Miku, wrapping her arms around her. Miku, slowly hugged back, one hand rubbing up and down her back.  
SeeU sat up, making Miku retract her arms. Suddenly she stood up, and picked up her things. “Come on.” Miku looked confused as she stood up too.  
“Let’s go have lunch.” SeeU announced.  
“Are you sure?”  
SeeU nodded back. “Yeah. My aunt actually made me lunch this time so I really wanna eat it.”  
Miku nodded understandingly. The both left the room, bidding the nurse goodbye who waved and continued to do her own thing. The two girls stepped together up the steps of the school, each having their own lunch in hand.  
When they made it to the roof, they both quickly made it to SeeU’s favorite bench and sat down. Excitedly, SeeU quickly opened up the pink furoshiki and smiled down at the box. Miku did the same to hers, but just opened the box. Suddenly, SeeU started rappidly shaking the box startling Miku.  
“What are you doing?!” She asked reaching for the box. SeeU stopped chaking the box and looked over at her confused.  
“I’m mixing it?” She lowered the box and opened it towards her to show. All the foods inside were now tossed across the box and some were slightly torn.  
“You ruined it!” Miku cried staring at the ruined lunch inside.  
“What do you mean?” SeeU asked, leaning over. “Oh…” She blushed sitting back.  
“Why did you shake it?!” Miku asked surprised.  
“Uh, um…I-I thought it was a Dosirak.” SeeU replied, Miku raised a brow at her. SeeU glanced at her, and down at her lap. “Um… Well. They have things like rice and eggs in it and you’re supposed to shake it,” she mimed the act of shaking something. “And then you eat it with a spoon. But no. It’s a “bento”.”  
“Oh… Really?” Miku stared at the ruined lunch.  
SeeU nodded her head, and placed her hands on her ears. Miku’s old friends could be heard laughing near by, and from the fact that they were looking at the two, it seemed they were laughing at SeeU.  
Miku glared at the group of girls and two boys, angry they were being so mean. MIku placed both her and SeeU’s lunch down on the bench and stood up to go confront them, but was stopped by Seeu’s hand grabbing her arm.  
“No. Don’t bother they’ll just make it worse if you do.”  
“What? I’m gonna make them stop.”  
“No. Just ignore them, they’ll stop if you do.”  
“But they haven’t!”  
“I know.” SeeU looked down dejected. “But I don’t like to confront them.  
“Then tell the school.”  
“I’ve tried.”  
Miku frown, stepping towards SeeU and sat down again. “Okay. Well. Let’s just eat then.” She handed Miku her lunch and took her own. SeeU nodded and took the box from her, and reluctantly ate some; the idea not as exciting as it had been.  
After some times the bell for class rang, so Miku and SeeU both got up. They made remarkable speed in eating as part of their time had been taken up by going to the nurse.  
Upon entering their classroom students had already been waiting in class for their teacher to come, with some on their phones and others chatting with each other on topics they hadn’t finished during lunch.  
SeeU quickly took her seat behind Miku, eying the vase sat on Miku’s desk, remembering the events that had taken place this morning. She lowered her gaze to the desk and stared at the wood, trying to find any patterns in the design of it.  
As soon as the teacher entered class the students fell silent and all of them looked to the teacher. SeeU quickly took out what she needed for the subject and her personal notebook with her song in it. As the teacher started class SeeU leaned on her arm, peeking at the board through the gaps in Miku’s long teal pigtails. A sigh left her as she watched the teacher speak.

\--

Finally the last bell of the day rang and students quickly started to gather their things and book it out the door, seeming excited to start cleaning. Reluctantly SeeU got up and thought about what clean she was going to be doing today.  
“Hey!” Miku called as she walked up behind SeeU. “Come on.” She gestured towards herself, leaning in the direction she wanted to go.  
“Huh?” SeeU questioned as she looked to where Miku was headed. “Where are we going?”  
“To the gym, to practice.” Miku replied without turning her head as she started walking.  
“Wha- huh? Don’t we have to clean though?”  
Miku scoffed, laughing. “Nope. I’m not cleaning.”  
“B-but you have to! It’s in the rules!”  
“I’m not restricted by rules.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, why do you think that Rin and the others like to hang out with me so much? I’ve got a lot of privileges from this weak ass school.:  
“Huh? Do you just pay the school to make it so you can do what you want?”  
“Kinda.” Miku shrugged. “It’s more complicated than that.” Miku retrieved her key and pushed it into the keyhole, opening the door.  
Swinging it open the two girls stepped inside, and headed straight for the stage. Instead of using the stairs, Miku shoved herself onto the stage, which gave SeeU a little peek up her skirt. SeeU blushed, looking away as she loudly stepped onto the stage.  
“So.” Miku started, while she stretched on the stage. “Did you finish your song yet?” SeeU shook her head as she pulled out her notebook and laptop.  
“No. Not all of it. I finished the lyrics in class, but the music isn’t done.”  
“That’s okay.” Miku smiled.  
“How? The performance is on Saturday! I can’t make that work out.”  
“Sure you can. Now come on. Play the music.” Miku pointed at SeeU who was busy opening the music. “Oh. And this time sing the lyrics too.”  
“What?” SeeU ask.  
“Sing this time.” SeeU shook her head.  
“I-I can’t.”  
“Come on. It’s just us! You’re gonna have to sing anyways.”  
“Alright fine…” SeeU said, as she open the song up. When Miku was ready she hit play and scooped up her notebook to read the lyrics off of.  
When the part came, SeeU reluctantly started to sing, watching Miku dance around the stage proudly, changing up parts she had from last time. As the song went on both became more and more confident in their parts, showing great joy in what they were doing. When the music suddenly cut off SeeU didn’t even notice, just continuing on her song to the last note.  
Finishing SeeU smiled, and became startled when Miku clapped.  
“Oh. Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. But damn girl! There’s so much passion in you! You have to tell me your muse.”  
“My-my muse?” SeeU asked seeming confused. She knew what a muse was and hers was Miku herself. The question just caught her off guard. “I-I can’t tell you.”  
“Do I know him?”  
“Uh, yeah you know them.” Everyone know’s himself.  
“Ah…” Miku thought for a moment. “Is it…. Kaito?”  
“No.” SeeU grimaced, he was in that group.  
“Oh yeah. That makes sense. Uh so not Len either… hmm.” Miku looked up tapping her chin in and exaggerated thinking manner. “Yuma?” SeeU shook her head. “Gakpo?” Again, no. “Big Al? Piko? Oliver? Uhh…. Fukase?” All were of course wrong which made Miku huff.  
“Do I even know this person?” Miku asked, rising only one eyebrow.  
“Yes. You do.” Miku placed her hand on her chin.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.” SeeU nodded and looked down at her laptop and started to edit the music. Miku sighed and leaned over trying to see what SeeU was doing, which made her crazy long hair hang on either side of SeeU’s laptop.  
Once SeeU had sorted out the ending of the song, she sat up and grabbed her notebook.  
“So? Are we just gonna sit around or are we gonna practice? We’ve only got til Saturday.”  
Miku stood up. “Do you have a phone?”  
“Huh?” SeeU sat back confused. “Y-yeah?”  
“Can I have it?” Miku held her hand out.  
“I-I guess? Why?” She asked as she started to dig her phone out of her bag.  
Without answering, Miku took her phone and turned it on. “W-wait. I need to unlock it.” SeeU grabbed her phone back and unlocked it, closing any apps that were open. She handed it back. “Why do you need it?”  
Again Miku took it without a word and started to do something on it. SeeU tried to see but before she got a good look Miku held it back to her. SeeU took her phone from her and looked at the screen.  
“Now you have my number so we can talk to each other about the project.” SeeU blushed and stared at the name line that said her crush’s names.  
“O-okay?”  
“Alright. Ready?” She laced her fingers together and pushed them out in front of her in a stretch.  
“Yeah I guess.” SeeU said turning her phone off and putting it away.

\--

SeeU smiled and pushed her way into her house waving to Miku. She could hear the TV on but also someone moving around in the kitchen. Removing her shoes she stepped into the house.  
She stepped into the kitchen to see her aunt dancing around and singing to herself as she cooked. SeeU giggled and IA looked over smiling as she continued the song as she spun around dramatically. SeeU giggled more and dropped her bag down and stepped over to her aunt and started to sing with her; being familiar with the song.  
IA smiled and stepped towards her food and continued while they sang. At the last note SeeU stopped as IA sang it out dramatically, and bowed. SeeU laughed and clapped her hands.  
“You’re in a good mood IA.” SeeU pointed out to which she nodded.  
“Yeah. I don’t know all day I’ve just felt so energized.” IA smiled down at SeeU. SeeU smiled back and nodded her head.  
“Yeah, me to. But that’s because… Well I have a friend now finally.”  
IA looked down to SeeU and smiled. “Really?” She nodded back. “That’s good.”  
SeeU blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah. It’s a lot of fun.”  
“So are you gonna hang out?”  
“I-I guess so? We’re working on our performance for Saturday.”  
“Performance?” IA turned continuing her cooking.  
“Oh, uh yeah. My school. We’re doing a first performance of the year. It’s kinda small. It’s really for an introduction of what’s to come. Nothing like what the rest of the year will be.”  
“I didn’t hear about this?”  
“Ah well. At first I wasn’t gonna do it. Then I was gonna do a solo. Now I’m gonna do it with my friend.”  
“I still would have liked to gone.”  
“I didn’t think you would have…”  
IA put down what she was holding and turned to SeeU looking hurt. “I would.”  
“I-uh….” SeeU placed her hands together and looked down. “It’s just that. You don’t really do much and-”  
IA huffed and turned around again. “I’m not lazy! I’m just really tired! It’s a lot of work to provide for this house.”  
“Th-that’s not.” SeeU looked down and turned dragging her bag to her room.  
Closing the door behind her she threw her bag down and slid down the door, pushing her face into her knees. Something soft and fluffy brushed up against SeeU’s legs catching her attention. It was her cat, Chedder, the orangest cat in the world.  
“H-Hi Cheddar.” She pet his long fluffy curly hair to which he hugged her hand, purring loudly. He stepped around hugging her several times in a row with his head. SeeU smiled, pushing her legs down and pulled him into her lap and pet him. As he started to lay down in her lap SeeU’s phone made a noise.  
“Dang it.” She leaned from the door and grabbed her bag that was just out of her reach. Opening the smallest part, she pulled out her phone and woke it up.  
A text message from Miku asking for a copy of the file of the song’s music. SeeU responded by asking for Miku’s email to send it. A few moments later she received it. Pulling her laptop out of her bag she woke it up.  
“Cheddar could you please move?” SeeU asked, holding her laptop over his head. He stayed, purring loudly. SeeU sighed, placing the laptop over her knees so Cheddar could stay.  
“So stubborn.” She said, rubbing his head. Once she unlocked her laptop she quickly opened up her internet browser and opened the website for her email. Entering the email she was sent into the address line she added the subject line “Music”.  
Clicking on the folder with her song in it, she chose the one she needed and clicked on it. Dragging the song file into the email she sent it, and leaned back on the door rubbing her face.  
Damn it.


End file.
